


[podfic] One Beating Heart

by lilypods (atamascolily)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Awkward Romance, F/M, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Happy Ending, Holy smokes writing romance is hard, POV Mara Jade, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamascolily/pseuds/lilypods
Summary: Your name is Mara Jade and once upon a time you were the Emperor’s secret agent.You fulfilled your master’s final order and killed Luke Skywalker.Now Luke won’t leave you alone.





	[podfic] One Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiNerdsItsCat (HiLarpItsCat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiLarpItsCat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One Beating Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171418) by [HiNerdsItsCat (HiLarpItsCat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiLarpItsCat/pseuds/HiNerdsItsCat). 

**Title: **[podfic] One Beating Heart

**Author: **HiNerdsItsCat

**Read by: **atamascolily (lilypods)

**Warnings: **Major character death

**Length: **00:16:39

****Download Link:** **[mp3](https://www.bookwormlibrary.us/atamascolily_podfics/One_Beating_Heart.mp3) here; thanks to [KLCtheBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLCtheBookWorm/pseuds/KLCtheBookWorm) for hosting!

**Music: ** "Ghost Story," by Charming Disaster


End file.
